


Winning the Lottery

by lea_hazel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Outdoor Sex, half-clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith, sex in a graveyard. Faith POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning the Lottery

Well it wasn't Sunnydale but hey, don't all graveyards look kind of the same, anyway? Buncha dead people all in rows with their boring old headstones covered in Bible verses and a few of those big old droopy trees. Not what Faith likes to imagine her eternal rest as, and she's imagined it plenty. Death was always chasing her and all that rot.   
  
"You're awfully quiet."   
  
Faith made this sound in her throat that could mean anything.   
  
"Fine," said Buffy in her Buffy-est voice, putting both palms up. "We don't have to talk."   
  
They didn't talk.   
  
"It's just that I've been thinking."   
  
...For almost a whole ten minutes. Faith groaned. "B, do we really gotta do this dance?"   
  
"What dance?" asked Buffy, making a face. "I was just thinking, we're almost thirty."   
  
Faith grunted.   
  
"Faith!"   
  
"What do you want me to say, B?" demanded Faith, annoyed. "We're getting old, yeah, sucks to be us, whoopy-do."   
  
"It doesn't suck, it's-- Faith, it's  _amazing_. Do you know how many slayers live to be thirty? Not a lot. It's a testament to our--"   
  
"Is this one of those time when I have to shut you up with my tongue?" asked Faith suddenly. "'Cause if it is then you shoulda told me upfront. I don't have any of my good stuff with me."   
  
" _What_?"   
  
Faith crossed her arms and tapped her foot and waited for Buffy's offended ranty face to fade into acceptance.   
  
"You always did have a messed up idea of foreplay, B," she said right into her ear as she pushed her up against a weird tall statue, just this stone finger pointing up into the sky for no reason.   
  
Access wasn't an issue because Buffy still liked the same minis and boots she wore to high school, except the skirt was tailored wool and went all the way to the top of her knees. She'd been looking at that thing all night and couldn't stop thinking about what was under it so while they were kissing she slipped her hand right up the side of the skirt and up Buffy's thigh, listening to the sounds she made the farther up her hand moved.   
  
Buffy was never a screamer like some people but Faith knew how to make her sing her own little song. She moved her hand along the back of her thigh and up to cup her ass in a pair of flimsy panties while pushing her leg in between her knees. She let her thighs fall open easily enough and Faith angled the side of her hip between them. It opened up the side of her neck for attack, and Buffy just went for it, licking and biting her way up to the soft bit right under Faith's ear. Her hand skimmed Faith's back and quickly unsnapped her bra.   
  
Faith let go of her ass and pushed up her skirt with one hand, stroking her soft hot cunt through her damp underwear. Buffy was trying to work one hand up under Faith's bra to grab her tit and digging into her hip with the other, fingernails sharp and pink even in the dark. Her own blouse was so thin Faith could feel her nipples hard right through it and the way her chest moved with her heavy breathing. She pushed her fingers against the damp fabric and Buffy moaned, her head falling back.   
  
"Take those off," said Faith, getting her hand right out to pull off her shirt and her bra, hooks still dangling open. She dropped them on the ground and forgot about them.   
  
Buffy attacked her breasts right away, squeezing one nipple between her fingers until Faith started swearing.   
  
"Fuck, B, slow down a little."   
  
She took the hint though and pushed her hand up Buffy's inner thigh to her pussy, slid her fingertips back and forth until they slipped right in. She was wet and hot and she moaned with her whole body at the touch. Faith pushed a little deeper with one finger and curled the tip. Buffy was licking her way up from her breast to her throat.   
  
She was getting pretty hot herself and she wasn't getting any until Buffy came so she pushed harder, putting two fingers deep into her wet cunt and pumping them slowly. Buffy was breathing hard and moaning right into Faith's neck, and Faith thrust her fingers hard until she felt muscles closing around them, Buffy's hips pushing down against her hand, her back arcing, her teeth on the fold between Faith's neck and her shoulder. Her breath coming harder and harder until she relaxed and leaned her head back against the stone, a sweat-drop rolling down the side of her neck.   
  
Buffy straightened her skirt over her sticky thighs before she slumped to the ground, so Faith found her panties and handed them to her before sliding down to sit next to her.   
  
"Off," said Buffy, her voice all rough from panting, pulling on the buttons of Faith's jeans.   
  
"Bossy boss," she cracked, leaning back and raising her hips off the ground to pull them off.   
  
Buffy pulled at her shoes and jeans and underwear till she was lying naked on the cemetery grass, but she'd been naked in much worse places and that was without a tongue in her pussy. In a hot fast minute Buffy was holding her open and pushing her tongue in to run circles around her clit, holding down her bucking hips with her free hand. Faith swore and dug her hands into Buffy's hair but she didn't need any instructions, she knew her way around just fine. Didn't need to dig too deep, she could tear her up in five minutes flat, she'd always known how.   
  
"Oh, fuck," she groaned. "Right there, yeah. Fuck, oh God, I'm so close. Keep going, right there, keep going. I'm coming. I'm coming, oh!"   
  
Buffy knelt back on her heels and ran her hands down the outside of Faith's legs. "You're always so easy to please," she said. "Do you get that wet from having your hand inside me?"   
  
Faith curled her back and stretched out her wound muscles. "Yup," she said. "Pretty much."   
  
Buffy laughed and rocked back to sit on her ass, struggling to put her underpants back on over her boots. "We should probably get back to patrolling."   
  
"'Cause it's so dangerous out here," snorted Faith. "Hey, B. Didja realize we're almost thirty? Not a lot of slayers make it this far. We won the fucking slayer lottery!"   
  
She side-eyed her and said, "Whatever, Faith. Happy anniversary."


End file.
